Samael the archangel
Backstory Character created by Lekmos. Samael was archangel created by Lucifer to lead others angel and was most powerfull of angels. Angels where created by lucifer to protect his creations from mysterious entity and demons. Many years Samael leads his fellow angel brothers and sister to war against demons and this mysterious creature what was causing havoc all around universe. During this times Samael saw different , galaxies, solar systems, worlds and habitants and start thinking his creators doing, that he creates always new and can`t create perfect world. Samael start think and wisit more often his creator and observe what he create. Time passess and Samael start to give his own ideas to Lucifer what would be differently in universe, but every time Lucifer tell him that he knows best how things has to do or go. This makes Samael feel bitter towards his creator, but still continues follow his orders. One day was Samael and his angels succesfull day, they found this mysterious entitys hideout and Samael forced entity to battle to end. But when Samael was giving final blow this entity begs mercy and tell how Samael would obtain his own goals. Samael tell he don`t have them and his only purpose is serve his creator, but entity begs difference. And in that moment entity slip inside Samael and relased all his negative emotions and let them fuel him. Entity also give Samael part his powers corrupting him and making him first fallen angel. After corruption Samael begins spread his own vision about freedom all around heaven and recuiting angels his own side. He manages convise one third angels to his side. Whit this he starts war in heaven and by campaining you are our side or be not. When battle is start he march towards heaven throne room, whisch is by guarded by seraph Michael. Michael begs reasoning from his brother, but begs is vain. Blasting Michael trough the throne room doors, front to Lucifer feet. Lucifer ask what Samael is doining and Samael declareas that he shall take over heaven and universe by destroying lucifer. Lucifer simply laugs Samael that he can`t do that. Then Lucifer transforms Michael to archangel whith twelwe golden wings and tells Michael to show this fool his place and kick him out of heaven. Even Samael puts good fight he is no match Michael and his new powers and is cast away from heaven whith his own angels. After fall Samael creates his own pocket reality and start calling it hell. He also takes new name and start call himsell Satan, wanting his minions call him Lord Satan. He knows if he want conquer universe, he must rise his army in numbers far greater what it is now. He firstly corruptes certain female human lillith to demon great power and makes her queen of hell. Also he start operation nephilim. Samael orders his fallen angels make children whith habitants of universes to make his army grow larger to challenge heaven again. samael himself show example seducing certain human female Eve and making first nephilim Kain. Story Blogs Heaven and Hell Chronicles: ''Heaven Chronicles begining | 'Heaven Chronicles rebellion | Battle for heaven throne'' | ''Hell Chronicles great plan'' Before Nephilim trilogy: ''Lilith, priestess of demon god? ''| ''Born of ultimate abomination'' | ''Kain, first nephilim'' '''Devil`s der son Saga: Meeting devil, eye to eye | ''Mission: Save those nephilims, while bothers figth ''| ''Oh hell no, this is not gonna end well ''(coming soon) '''Trapped and Separated Saga: ''Prisoned in hell | Get away and great power awakening (coming soon) '''Clash of five armies Saga: ' Prophesy Saga: ''Meeting old friend in hell ''| ''We are gonna go heaven and meet there Darkness? | ''Epic battle! Demiurge versus Destroyer ''| ''Once brothers, now enemies, must figth for their lives ''(coming soon) '''Endgame Saga: ''Bonus chapter'' Armageddon Saga: Demons beware, son of satan has returned to hell! '| 'Epic showdown Marth versus Samael '| 'Butler in hell? Universes in collison course Saga: ''Lilith`s wedding gift ''| ''Trapped in own hell ''| ''Kain`s surpise ''| ''Kain, new emperor of hell ''| ''Devil`s salvation? ''| ''Claiming hell`s throne ''| ''Back home and new omen'' Rapture part 1. One Butler, one maid, one multiversal chaos: Devil has returned '| 'Heaven in chaos. Hell in order '| 'Brother team up, Archangel and Satan Rapture part 2. When you anger gardener: Brothers meets man with skullmask Rapture Part 3. You think it was over, didn`t you?: Welcome to tournament of science and magic Saga: ''New announcement from Sister of Fates ''| ''Tournament begins ''| ''Round 1 ''| ''Round 2 ''| ''Round 3 ''| ''Round 4 ''| ''Round 5 ''| ''Round 6 ''| ''Round 7 ''| Apperance and Personality Samael appears as young man with black hair with golden bang wearing long leather jacket with trousers or businessman clothes with sunglasses, when being on earth. He also have twelve deep black wings, what he can sproud out or retact at will. This chances happened when he became fallen angel. Before fall he has golden wings and his eyes colour where sky blue. Before fall he was gentle and friendly almost anyone he come contact whith, but after fall he became more cold and cruel personality. He don`t hesitate use his demons, nephilims as cannon fodder. He care some level of his fallen angels, but not much to call that caring. He has still soft spot to his sons Kain and Marth even latter is always fighting against him and fooling his plans. This is seeng when Marth fight against him, Samael intentially holds back, even he could finish him off easily. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawfull Evil Date of Birth: Can`t remember, thousands years ago, Universe 1 (aka alpha universe) Birthplace: Heaven, in Golden city Weight: 90 kg Height: 2 m Likes: Causing chaos around universe, Dislikes: Even being devil, he has admitted that he hates hurting his own children Kain and Marth, but had to put them back to their places. Eye Color: Violet Hair Color: Black, with golden bang Hobbies: Torturing souls in hell, conquering galaxies, Values: MBTI: Martial Status: Technically married to archdemon and queen of hell Lilith. Creator: Lucifer the demiurge Angelic Siblings: Archangel Michael, Gabriel, Azrael, Vepar, Azazel, Morax and Amandiel ' '''Family: ' *'''Daughter: Lilim *'Sons Kain and Marth' *'Future granddaughter/Other universe granddaughter Annie' Status: Alive Affiliation: Himself, hell Previous Affiliation: Heaven Themes: Devil is here!/Devil`s precence Theme when Samael uses his Armageddon is now attack Samaels own theme Samaels fighting theme Hell theme, Home of Devil Samael vs Michael/Marth vs Kain team battle Brothers figth side to side once again Out of control!/Robot with Archangel power versus Satan! Power and Stats Tier: At Least 3-B Name: Samael, full name Samael the archangel, Satan, father by Kain, Lord Satan by demons, Devil Origin: Tales of nephilim Gender: Male Classsification: Fallen angel, Devil, Satan Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses Space-Time Manipulation (Type 1), Space-Time Slicing, Timestorm Creation, Reality Warping (Multi-Galaxy level), Angelic Force Manipulation, Angelic Energy Manipulation (Multi-Galaxy level) Matter Manipulation (Multi-Galaxy level, Subatomic level), Immortality (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-Godly, as long his created hell and evil exist universe Samael can come back to life), Light Magic (Type 2), Holy Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation (Exorcism, Healing/Resurrection and Miracles), Archangel Smite (Physical or range), Causality Manipulation, Resistance to energy-, matter-, space-time manipulation and reality warping to his own power level, Lucifer`s Will (When Lucifer created Samael, he gave piece of his own personal power to him. With this Samael can create almost anything he wants), Wing Manifestation and manipulation, Photokinesis (Type 3), Cosmic Awareness, Illusion Manipulation (Type 2), BFR and Sealing(can send enemy in his own pocket reality and even seal them to it), Shapesshifting (Full conversion), Possession (Types 1,2 and 3), Angel Manipulation (Seraph immune, cherubs can brake free, normal angels full control, but limited only to fallen angels), Energy Armor Generation (around his body), Cosmic Teleportation (Samael can teleport everywhere in universe), Omnilingualism (angels like Samael can speak and understand all languages across universe), Tactile Telekinesis (when amped with his own energy), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Type 2, With this he also created his own reality Hell), Time Paradox Immunity (Thanks to angel status, you can`t kill Samael by going past), Archangel Aura (Explosive, Samael could unleas ligth golden flame like aura, if he wanted to), Soul Manipulation and immunity (Samael can manipulate souls many ways like resurrection, healing, removing and restoration. Plus being angel Samael don`t have soul himself and is immune to soul manipulation), Power Nullification (via energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation), Danmaku (By Hell`s Barrage), Explosion Manipulation (By Hell`s Barrage), Law Manipulation (Here in this universe my words are law) Powers and abilities after Darkness corruption (check trivia): 'Corruption Manipulation, Demonic Magic, Demon Summoning, Demon Creation (can create demons to demon god power level), Evil Force Manipulation, Umbrakinesis (Type 3), Dark Magic (Type 2) Demonic Force Manipulation, Demonization (can turn almost anyone to demon, normally Samael grants demon god level power to few selected, but Lilith is exception, see Lilith trivia section), Hell-Fire Manipulation, Fallen angel Summoning (Samael can summon any fallen angel, if they are not protected by anti summoning tattoo), Satanic Aura (Explosive and fear-inducing. After corruption Samael`s aura changed red with outside being black, still flame like. With this Samael can inflict fear or bring his opponents to their knees and destroy whole universe) 'Attack Potency: At least Multi-Galaxy level , (It was stated that Archangel holds power to wipe out galaxies like seraph level angels wipe stars from nigh sky. Rewrite hell back to normal after Kain prank and later rewrite his personal pocket reality. Battle between him and Michael can destroy whole universe easily, but thankfully they both haven`t figth serious...yet. Speed: Massively FTL+ , (Has been flying trough universe quintillion times faster than light. Also can react at same speed.) Lifting Strength: Multi Galactic (with tactile telekinesis, Samael can extend his forcefield to crap astronomical objects) Striking Strength: Atleast Multi-Galaxy Class '''(Physical punches), Atleast Multi-Galaxy Class, (With Archangel sword) '''Durability: Atleast Multi-Galaxy level, (Can withstand explosion, which destroyed million galaxies. His angel body creates invisible energy shield around the body from it`s own energy. It can be get weaker/dimish after taking too much damage or using too many times regeneration.) Stamina: Godlike, '(Has fighted many lesser divinites around universe about weeks, just teleporting next place after finishing last figth.) 'Range: Melee , (His wings can extend about two meters), Intergalatic, (With his abilities and teleporting'. '''Samael can travel around universe in blink of eye) '''Standart equipment:' *His own Archangel sword, in special times. *At most time angel sword. Intelligence: Genious, (Can easily corrupt his victims by sweet talking and is also good stragetist. With cosmic awareness Samael can follow what happens universe and predict attacks, but concenrating whole universe is harder and start take toll on Samael on long run.) Weaknesses: *Some way arrogant, likes play his opponents and underestimate them. *Strong angelic spells can bind him temporally and banish him. Angel sword and seraph blade can hurt him and slow down. Archangel sword can kill him if hit vital spot also it slow his regeneration rate. *Teleporting needs tracking or knowing where to teleport first. Note: Ready, but there might be changes in future. Notable attacks/Techniques *'Wing blades:' Uses his wings as sharp weapons, Samael technique is more effective than lower class angel, because he has twelve wings. *'Wing shield:' Uses his wings as shield to block attacks, same note as above, can cover his whole body. *'Time to stop:' Samael freezes time and space, this can be up to galaxy range and is unknow how much he can keep time stopped. (Upper limits never demostrated). *'Space-Time slicing: '''Samael can slice space-time if wanted to. *'Hell`s Barrage:' Samael uses energy/light create usually swords to attack enemy, sometimes he uses this attack with telekinesis and up to millions energy swords. Each sword holds galaxy vaporizing power normally, but they are far more powerfull when Samael wants them be... *'Light Magic: Like all angels Samael can use light magic, even being fallen angel. *'Angelic energy: '''Samael can use his angelic energy with his matter manipulation to shape universe anything he wants. *'Demonic energy: 'In other hand he has also demonic energy. thanks to Darkness corruption. With this he could easily wipe all matter and energy out in universe. *'Archangel Smite: 'Samael can kill his enemies by simply touch them and fuel them with his energy or smite them in ten meter radius with one second charge up time. *'Dark Magic: 'Thanks to Darkness, Samael can use dark magic to corrupt almost anyone he wants. He has done this many galaxies and still keep going to corrupt rest universe..... *'Snake form: Samaels favorite, he turns himself as 50 meters long and 10 meters wide snake with his wings sprouding along side snake body. *'Summoning: '''Samael can summon all his fallen angels and demons from hell, if he wishes to. *'Here, have a ball:' Samael rises his hand up and start charge energy in to spherical black ball with red ligthing, that the ball will grow up to 50 meter by diameter in few seconds. Usually Samael don`t trow or detonate this attack right way because he want`s see enemy suffer and panic. Balls energy to destroy is usually 100 million galaxies. *'Your nightmare is now your reality: Samael can use his reality manipulation powers to shape, bend or even disturb reality around him. Samaels reality altering power is so strong, that only his father, Great Guardian, fellow brother and his childrens can see trough changed reality. *'Time Strom: '''Samael can create time strom. This kind strom mess space-time continuum at galaxy range, meaning others time and space altering powers won`t work and if others are not carefull enough they could end up different place in time. *'Get you!: 'Samael uses his energy-, matter-, causality- and reality manipulation to cancel his opponents powers and rendering them to human level. *'Armageddon is now: Samael unleash his aura around, which destroys galaxy or galaxies depending Samael mood. *'Pocket reality creation: '''Samael has so much power that he can create own reality (with snap his fingers), which he shaped and beging call it hell. This was his first hell, which he sacrifed for Lilith when he transformed to Archdemon. Later he created second hell, again own pocket reality. He can also seal his opponenst to his hell. Samael did this to Marth and prevent him teleport/escape from hell. Only with help of Asmodeus Marth founded backdoor to escape from hell. *'Welcome to HELL!: Samael uses his corruption and darkness powers to corrupt and turn universe to dystopial place. Area begin twist to cold, evil, melancholy and unnatural place, which Samael can later rule and bend to his will. This also causes habitants of area to start change demons by corruption continues. This can take dependig Samael`s mood few ten minutes, if he want habitants of area slowly drown misery, as change takes slowly effect. Other '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inclonclussive Matches: Trivia *Second set powers and abilities are powers which Samael gained alongside his corruption. *Angels like Samael can speak enochian language. *As said, before Samael has soft spot to his son`s Kain and Marth. Samael has one time saved both of them, when Michael was using ``out of salvation`` attack. Samael grapped and teleported Marth and Kain to another part of universe saying ``It`s time to you boys get to bed``, while himself negated Michael`s atttack. *Samael`s goal is change whole universe to universal hell to prove to Lucifer the demiurge, that he was rigth all along. *In to current day Samael has created two hells. First was after his fall and it was sacrifised to turn Lilith to Archdemon. *'Current corruption status:' 1/3 of universe has fallen under Samael`s order. Category:Magic Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Lawful Evil Category:Immortals Category:Causality Users Category:Possession Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Fallen Angels Category:Parents Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Lekmos`s pages Category:Space-Time Users Category:BFR Users Category:Flight Users Category:Light Users Category:Fathers Category:Leaders Category:Soul Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Fire Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Holy Users Category:Original Characters Category:Law Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Nephilim Story Category:Tier 3 Category:Sealing Users Category:Rulers Category:Dictators